


Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep

by within_a_dream



Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Discussion of canonical character death, Episode s01e08: The Other Woman, F/F, Frottage, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Dex and Naomi's conversation at Benny's grave goes a little differently
Relationships: Naomi Blackbird/Dex Parios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



"He’s dead because of me." Naomi looked down at Benny’s grave, trying and failing to hold back tears, and you’d think Dex would know what to say given that she’d been beating herself up the same damn way for years, but here she was, floundering.

"No, he’s not," she said, moving closer to Naomi. "What happened over there, that wasn’t your fault."

Naomi smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. "Do you tell yourself the same thing?"

Dex sighed. "Every friend and every therapist I’ve ever told has told me that – figured it was worth a try. But, Naomi…"

Naomi was moving closer to her, tears still welling in her eyes. Dex wasn’t sure if she was going to go in for a hug or a slap, and was taken off guard when she did neither, her lips meeting Dex’s instead.

For a moment, Dex forgot where they were, and why this was ten kinds of a bad idea, and just kissed back. Naomi’s lips were soft, and she tasted like salt. And that brought everything right back. Dex had made a lot of bad decisions in the interest of getting laid, but kissing a crying widow over her husband’s grave might have been a new low. For once, Dex made the smart decision.

"You don’t want to do this," Dex said, pulling back. "You’re emotionally compromised, you’re remembering Benny. You don’t really want me."

"I hear a lot about what you think _I_ want," Naomi said, giving a real smile this time, "and not much about what _you_ want."

All right, fuck it. Dex had never been good at taking the virtuous route. She leaned back in to kiss Naomi, grabbing right for her ass. She’d never been good at going slow either. Naomi leaned into her, nipping at Dex’s lip. Dex moaned, drawing Naomi even closer, and tugged at the back of her shirt. "Sit down?" she murmured.

Naomi sank down, dragging Dex with her by the collar. They were going to get filthy, some distant part of Dex thought, sitting in the dirt, but most of her brain was focused on getting her hands under Naomi’s shirt.

"It’s been a hot minute since I’ve made out with someone in a graveyard," Dex said, pressing a kiss to Naomi’s neck.

"I should have known you’ve done this before." Naomi bent her neck and pulled Dex closer to her. "Oh, keep doing that."

"You fine going into work tomorrow with hickeys?" Dex could barely think straight with Naomi under her, urging her on.

"I’ll wear a scarf," Naomi sighed. " _Fuck_ , Dex, don’t stop!"

Dex slid Naomi’s shirt up, slipping her hand under Naomi’s bra. She bit the point where Naomi’s shoulder met her neck, and swung one leg over to straddle her. It really was like high school all over again, grinding against a hot girl in a graveyard, getting turned on even through the thick denim of her jeans. She was soaking through her underwear already, thighs shaking against Naomi’s hips.

Naomi worked a hand down between her own legs, undoing her fly with a fumbling motion and beginning to rub her clit. Her moans grew louder, and Dex muffled them with her mouth. She ground against Naomi’s wrist, and fuck, she was going to come like this without even getting her pants off.

Naomi came first, head lolling back against the grass. She got her hand onto Dex, rubbing at her through her jeans, and that was all it took to bring Dex over the edge too, biting back a shout.

Dex rolled off of Naomi, lying down next to her with her head on Naomi’s shoulder. Naomi’s chest was shaking – she was crying, Dex realized.

"You okay?" Dex said softly.

"I’m fine," Naomi said, voice shaking. "It’s not...it’s not about you. It’s just…" She waved her hand in the direction of Benny’s gravestone.

Dex, head still fuzzy with post-orgasmic haze, said the first thing that came to mind, which had always been her fatal flaw. "Gotta say, this is the weirdest threesome I’ve ever had."

Naomi let out a startled laugh, and then they were both laughing, clinging to each other.

"Next time, I’m insisting on a bed," Naomi said when she got her breath back. "My back can’t take this."

 _Next time_. Dex grinned. "I’ll do my best."


End file.
